A Beautiful Wedding?
by Finn Williams
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era tan feliz aquel día, tan feliz. Por fin iba a poder contraer matrimonio con su amada, todo era perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo. Nada. O eso pensaba, antes de ver a aquel joven vestido de presentador de circo en la entrada de la iglesia.


Hello, hello~ tiempo sin pasarme por aquí~ ahora les traigo otro one-shot basado en un video que amo *A*. Finny espera que les guste~ aunque esta medio caca (?).

**Título: **A Beautiful Wedding?

**Serie/Anime: **Hetalia: Axis Powers.

**Parejas: **UsUk/UkUs….no supe definirlo bien…pero creo que se inclina un poquito más al UkUs. Y leve aparición de BulgariaxRumanía.

**Advertencia:** Una boda un _poquito_ anormal.

**Aclaraciones: **No quise darle un personaje definido a la novia porque no quería denigrar a ningún personaje de Hetalia así. Mejor se los dejo a su imaginación (?). El nombre que uso para Bulgaria es Stefan. Y por último; este fic está basado en el video de la canción "I write sins no tragedies" de P!ATD, sin embargo no es igual:3…creo(?).

**Disclaimmer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz-Sama~.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era tan feliz aquel día, por fin iba a poder contraer matrimonio con su amada.

-I love you..- Susurró en medio de la misa.

-I love you too..- Le contestó.

Era la boda perfecta, todos los invitados hablaban entre susurros sobre ello.

-Es una hermosa boda… ¿no lo crees, Stefan?- Preguntó uno de los pocos amigos del novio. Un rumano de nombre Vladimir hacía su acompañante y pareja.

-Si…lástima que la novia sea una puta…- Contesto el búlgaro, susurrando.

-¡Stefan!

Aquello era verdad, sin embargo Arthur no lo sabía…para él todo era perfecto, su boda, su prometida, la iglesia…todo. Nada podría arruinarlo, nada.

-Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!

Aquel grito se escucho, todos voltearon hacía la puerta; en la cual se encontraba un joven, rubio de ojos azulados, vestido de…. ¿presentador de circo? Pero no solo eso, ¡llevaba sus propios circenses! Todos los payasos, acróbatas, magos, etc. En la entrada de la iglesia. Las caras de impresión de los presentes eran épicas, en especial la del novio.

Los de vestuario extravagante se abrieron paso en la iglesia, entrando todos haciendo como si montaran un show. Como si fuera su escenario.

-What the hell are you doing?!– Gritó colérico Arthur. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo esos dementes? ¡¿Tratando de arruinar su boda?! ¡Al parecer si!

Pero, poco o nada le hicieron caso. Hasta que aquel rubio el cual era, al parecer, el líder de todos, los tranquilizo e hizo que se sentaran en la parte de los invitados del novio –en la cual solo había unas cuantas personas-.

-¿¡Qué se supone que tratas de hacer!? ¿¡Y quién eres!?– Volvió a gritar el inglés, esperando que ahora si le hicieran caso.

-Me?...a friend…haha~- Rió yendo junto con él al altar. –Y vengo a salvarte como el héroe que soy~

-¿Salvarme?- Preguntó desentendido. -¡Lo único que estás haciendo es arruinar el día más feliz de mi vida!

El de ojos azules pestañeo varias veces. Ahora él era el desentendido. -¿El día más feliz de tu vida?- Cambió de posición, ahora estaba detrás de la novia, sosteniéndole los hombros. -¿El día en el que te casas con esta…..zorra?~

-¡No le digas así!

-¿No?..Dude…yo solo quiero ayudar...Tendré que abrirte los ojos….como a todos en este lugar~

El del sombrero chasqueo los dedos y todos sus acompañantes se pusieron de pie y junto con los invitados de aquella inusual boda, se pusieron a…. ¿Bailar? Okay, esa boda junto con la lógica se habían ido por el caño, hasta el padre había lanzado la biblia y se había largado de ese lugar ya hace largo tiempo.

La cara de la novia era entre estupefacción y enojo. ¡Su boda era un desastre! Ya no podía aguantarlo. Salió corriendo y al ver esta acción, el presentador chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y todos los que antes estaban bailando, nuevamente tomaron asiento. Así la novia podría correr despavorida sin estorbos, sonrió. Que considerado era.

-¡No!..¡Espera!- Arthur quiso detenerla, sin embargo vio que su hermano, Scott la siguió. ¿Por qué?

-Ven, sígueme~- El presentador de aquel circo irrumpe-bodas le tomo de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la iglesia, con toda su gente siguiéndoles.

-¡No!...¡Sueltam-…!- Se paró en seco ante la imagen que sus verdes ojos contemplaban. Su…su amada se estaba besando con su hermano..

El presentador se quito el sombrero dejando ver su rubio cabello y los demás circenses comenzaron a llorar falsamente, en señal de lastima.

-Sorry….- Murmuro la chica.

El inglés quiso llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sus lagrimas no salían, y pensándolo bien…no valía llorar por aquella traición.

-Bien~….creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado…sorry dude…-La voz del ojiazul lo saco de sus pensamientos y de repente le asalto una duda.

-¿Cómo….cómo supiste…sobre…?..

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?..Oh, pues...Esto ya me paso a mí...y no quiero que le siga pasando a demás gente~ Ella pudo seguir haciendo esto a tus espaldas si no llego, dude…te dije, venía a salvarte~

A Arthur se le aclaro la mente, ahora entendía todo. Solo tenía que saber algo más.

-¿Podría…conocer el nombre de…mi salvador?..

-¿Eh?~..Oh, pues...me llamo Alfred~ Haha~ Pero algunos me conocen como The Her-...-No pudo continuar. Algo oprimía sus labios.

_Arthur le estaba besando._

* * *

**N/A: **Hello! Finn's here~

¡Chan….Chan…CHAAN~! (?) …Ahh~ Ya había olvidado lo satisfactorio que se sentía terminar un fic~ :'DD En lo personal me gusto~ pero más el final, algo sencillo pero…lindo, supongo x'D ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren matarme? ~ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado:'D. Por cierto, ¿les gusta el KoHo -KoreaxHongKong-? Tengo algo medio planeado para navidad, pero quisiera ver a cuanta gente bonita les gusta esta hermosa pareja~. Pero en finn~ (Es gracioso porque mi nickname es Finn:'DD Hahaha..Entendieron? Finn..Fin…haha…necesito amigos; _ ;) Bueno, ya~ Nos leemos en el próximo fic~

**Tss Chüs!**


End file.
